Mutiara
by Roux Marlet
Summary: "Tukang tidur itu tidak akan sadar sekalipun aku kabur dari rumah!" / Starrk kaget ketika mendengar dari Shikamaru bahwa Lilinette pergi dari pagi dan belum pulang ke rumah. / AU, Minor OC. / #CeritaAnakHariAnak


**MUTIARA**

Crossover Naruto x Bleach

Nara Family, Starrk Coyote & Lilinette Gingerback

Genre Family - Friendship

Alternate Universe, Minor Original Character

.

.

.

"Dah, Shikamaru!" Ino Yamanaka melambaikan tangannya. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Shikamaru balas melambai pada sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi malas. Ino langsung berlari ke luar kelas mengejar Sakura, yang sudah lari duluan sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk!" terdengar suara Sakura dari luar.

Ino menjerit, "Kau curang, Sakura!"

Teman-teman yang berada di luar merasa terganggu dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Orang-orang sudah lalu-lalang dan lorong cukup sesak.

Naruto malah ikut-ikutan, "Sakura! Tunggu aku! Jangan pergi berlibur tanpa aku!"

Keributan menjelang liburan musim panas.

 **Kriuk kriuk**.

Shikamaru menoleh. Chouji Akimichi, sahabatnya yang satu lagi, sedang makan keripik kentang seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak jadi diet, Chouji?"

Chouji menjawab, "Aku tak tahan melihat keripik ini tergeletak begitu saja tanpa ada yang memperhatikan."

"Tambah gemuk saja, kau," gumam Shikamaru sepelan mungkin sambil memberesi tasnya.

"Apa, Shikamaru?" telinga Chouji ternyata lebih peka dari dugaannya. Ia merengut pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau mau menginap di rumahku liburan ini? Liburan lalu kan sudah aku yang menginap di kediaman Akimichi," Shikamaru mencoba mengarang alasan.

Wajah Chouji kembali cerah. "Baik sekali kau, Shikamaru! Tentu. Malam ini, boleh?"

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja boleh," jawab Shikamaru.

Chouji berkata, "Kita akan pesta nanti, Shikamaru? Aku senang kau jadi juara kelas tahun ini, mengalahkan si sombong Uchiha itu." Dia menggendong ranselnya, menunggu Shikamaru selesai berbenah. Shikamaru tak menanggapi. Mereka berdua lalu keluar, sebagai yang terakhir meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

Pesta?

Tunggu—Chouji minta… makan-makan?

Di rumah _nya_?

Oh, tidak.

.

* * *

.

Siang itu, Shikamaru sedang menikmati makanannya ketika ayahnya masuk ke ruang makan membawa sebuah berita.

"Shikamaru," panggil sang ayah.

"Hm," jawab Shikamaru sambil makan.

"Kau masih ingat Paman Starrk?" tanya ayahnya.

Shikamaru berpikir-pikir. Paman… siapa? Starrk? Hmm…

"Tidak," Shikamaru menjawab.

"Ah, ya. Waktu dia terakhir ke sini kau masih kecil sekali, tentu kau tidak ingat. Dia akan datang besok, dan menginap selama dua minggu di sini."

"Oh, begitu."

Ibu Shikamaru masuk dari dapur.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di Kedai Ichiraku? Sepertinya ada yang ingin mengadakan pesta kemenangan," ibu Shikamaru mendekati anaknya, lalu mengecup kepalanya. Shikamaru terlihat kurang senang diperlakukan begitu.

"Selamat," ibu Shikamaru tersenyum bangga. "Anak ibu jadi juara kelas!"

"Lagi," bisik ayahnya dengan nada geli.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ibunya kadang masih ingin memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ayah, ibu…" kata Shikamaru. "Ada hal yang sangat penting yang perlu kalian tahu."

Kedua orangtuanya memandanginya dengan bertanya-tanya.

" _Chouji akan menginap."_

Ekspresi keduanya berubah.

Uh-oh...

.

.

.

"Ahh… Lezatnya. Aku boleh tambah, Shikamaru?"

Chouji dan keluarga Nara sedang makan malam—pesta kemenangan, semacam itu—di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Chouji baru saja menghabiskan ramennya yang keenam.

Shikaku berkata padanya, "Chouji, di rumah masih ada makanan. Kalau kau makan terlalu banyak di sini, nanti kau tidak bisa menikmati yang di rumah."

Alasan sebetulnya adalah, jumlah uang yang mereka bawa mungkin tidak cukup untuk membayar jika Chouji tambah porsi lagi.

Chouji dan Shikamaru terbelalak. Yang satu karena bersemangat, yang satu karena terperanjat.

"Jadi nanti ada pesta lagi di rumah?" tanya Chouji amat bernafsu.

Shikamaru melirik ayahnya dengan jengkel.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya Shikamaru bangun agak siang.

Hari pertama liburan! Sebetulnya dia ingin bisa tidur lebih lama lagi, tapi dengkuran Chouji barusan membuatnya tersadar dari alam mimpi.

Chouji tidur nyenyak sekali. Yah, kemarin dia makan sampai kekenyangan dan nyaris tak bisa bergerak. Kulkas keluarga Nara dirampok habis-habisan olehnya.

Shikamaru masih berbaring selama beberapa saat, namun karena tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia meregangkan tubuh, lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Shikamaru," panggil ibunya.

Shikamaru yang sedang mencuci muka menyahut dari wastafel di lantai dua, "Ya Bu?"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya? Turunlah kemari setelah mencuci muka," lanjut ibunya.

Tak lama Shikamaru sudah tiba di bawah. Di ruang keluarga, dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya duduk menghadapi seorang, eh, dua orang tamu.

"Shikamaru, ini Paman Starrk; dan ini Lilinette, keponakannya yang yatim-piatu." Shikaku memperkenalkan kedua tamu itu pada Shikamaru. "Ini Shikamaru. Kau masih ingat, Starrk?" tanyanya pada Starrk.

"Hm, ya. Kau sudah besar, Shikamaru."

Paman Starrk bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan rambut cokelat yang agak gondrong, serta mata sipit. Usianya sekitar tiga puluh. Lilinette mungkin baru sepuluh atau sekitar itu; wajahnya imut, rambut pendeknya berwarna hijau. Tapi pandangan mata merah-mudanya mengesankan ada sedikit sifat nakal dalam dirinya.

Setelah beramah-tamah sebentar, Shikamaru mohon diri naik ke kamarnya, untuk membangunkan Chouji.

Chouji sulit sekali dibangunkan. Shikamaru sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya itu berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak mau bangun.

"Lima menit," gumam Chouji.

Shikamaru memandangi sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan pandangan 'merepotkan…' Tapi kemudian otaknya yang brilian mendapat akal. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chouji.

"Gendut," bisiknya.

Chouji langsung menegakkan tubuh. Matanya menyala marah.

"Shikamaru—!"

"Maaf, maaf…" Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Cuci muka sana! Kau sudah melewatkan makan pagi. Dan omong-omong, ada tamu di bawah. Adik ipar Ayah dan keponakannya."

Chouji hanya mempedulikan awal berita Shikamaru.

"Apa! Jam makan pagi sudah lewat?!" Chouji mengerang.

"Aku bercanda, Chouji. Kau bisa minta makan kapan saja," Shikamaru menenangkan. "Tapi tentunya, setelah makan sebanyak itu semalam, kupikir kau tidak perlu makan pagi?" sindir Shikamaru.

"Tentu _perlu_! Sarapan adalah jam makan terpenting dalam sehari!"

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. Perkataan itu memang benar, tapi karena Chouji yang mengucapkan, kalimat itu lebih kedengaran seperti, _"Perutku selalu mampu menampung makanan sebanyak apapun dan kapanpun!"_

Chouji yang cuek bebek pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru menghabiskan hari pertama liburannya dengan bermalas-malasan. Dia bersama Chouji berencana tiduran sepanjang siang ditemani beberapa cemilan di tempat nongkrong favorit mereka—sebuah _gazebo_ di dekat perkebunan Akimichi, tak jauh dari rumah Shikamaru. Dan di sanalah mereka sekarang.

"Ceritakan tentang kerabatmu yang baru datang itu, Shikamaru," pinta Chouji dengan mulut penuh kue.

Shikamaru tidak tahu banyak, hanya yang dia dengar dari ayahnya:

Paman Starrk adalah ipar Shikaku—bibi Shikamaru yang tinggal di Eropa, Kiyora, menikah dengannya. Tapi Bibi Kiyora sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Paman Starrk sudah tak punya keluarga di Spanyol; yang terakhir adalah adiknya yang duda, Gingerback, juga telah lama meninggal dan menitipkan Lilinette putri tunggalnya padanya.

Paman Starrk rupanya seorang pebisnis, dan bersama sembilan rekannya ia hendak membangun cabang perusahaan Espada . inc, perusahaan Eropa yang menjual alat-alat elektronik, di Jepang. Di sini Paman Starrk hanya berperan sedikit dan salah satu rekannyalah yang akan bertanggungjawab atas cabang perusahaan itu. Selama proses itu, ia dan Lilinette menginap di rumah Shikaku karena di Jepang ini hanya keluarga Nara-lah kerabat mereka.

"Orangnya kelihatan pemalas ya, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi bicara sambil memejamkan mata, tidak menyahut. Dia mengingat-ingat wajah pamannya itu.

Hmm... Memang, pandangan matanya yang bosan itu… Gaya bicara yang terkesan ogah-ogahan… Sikap tubuhnya yang lesu…

Shikamaru tidak sadar bahwa dirinya seperti sedang melihat sebuah refleksi.

.

* * *

.

"Starrk… Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Lilinette menarik-narik tangan pamannya itu.

"Kau sendiri saja," ujar Starrk sambil menguap lebar. "Memangnya kau tidak capek setelah perjalanan jauh?"

Starrk dan Lilinette berada di kamar tidur tamu. Starrk mau tidur siang—ritual sehari-harinya yang tak boleh terlewat.

Lilinette mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak," ujarnya setengah merajuk. "Aku ingin lihat-lihat daerah sini."

Starrk menguap lagi, menepuk-nepuk bantal lalu berbaring. "Minta Paman Shikaku atau Shikamaru menemanimu, sana."

Lilinette berseru, "Kau mau membiarkanku jalan-jalan dengan _orang asing_?"

"Mereka itu **kerabat** kita."

"Paman Shikaku tidak ada di rumah!" Lilinette tetap beralasan.

"Bibi Yoshino?"

"Dia sibuk mencuci di belakang rumah!"

"Shikamaru, kalau begitu."

"Dia keluar bersama temannya yang gendut itu!"

Starrk kehabisan amunisi. Dan Lilinette terus merengek.

"Ayolah… Jangan malas begini!"

Tepat saat itu mereka berdua mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan celotehan Chouji bergema dari ruang depan.

"Nah, itu Shikamaru dan temannya. Ajak mereka saja!" Starrk mengayun-ayunkan tangan, mengusir Lilinette. Lilinette mengentakkan kaki dengan kesal, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Starrk menguap—lagi. Dasar tukang kuap. Dalam tiga, dua, satu detik… Nah, dia sudah terbang ke pulau mimpi.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan!" seru Lilinette pada dua orang yang baru datang itu. Shikamaru dan Chouji kaget karena anak itu tahu-tahu muncul sambil teriak-teriak. Shikamaru tidak suka cara Lilinette bicara; seperti tidak tahu sopan santun. Dan caranya memerintah barusan, seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah pembantu **nya**?

"Hei, minta yang sopan," ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik terakhirnya.

Lilinette mengerutkan wajah karena kesal. "Kau sendiri ngomong sambil mengunyah makanan, GENDUT Gempal Jelek!"

Ups. Lilinette sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Wajah Chouji memerah dan dia bergerak mendadak seakan hendak menerkam Lilinette—gadis kecil itu memekik—untung Shikamaru meraih sahabatnya itu di waktu yang tepat. Lilinette yang terkejut baru mundur dua detik kemudian. Bungkus keripik Chouji jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, tahu?" Shikamaru berseru pada anak perempuan itu. "Chouji, tenanglah. Tenang, tenang." Tapi Chouji terus meronta. Padahal tubuh Chouji lebih dari dua kali lipat badan Shikamaru. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat lucu—Shikamaru seolah memeluk _Teddy Bear_ raksasa—jika saja situasinya tidak setegang ini.

"Hei! Aku masih punya biskuit di lemari!" Shikamaru berseru pada sahabatnya. Chouji akhirnya mereda karena bujukan biskuit itu.

Lilinette berlari ke kamarnya.

Chouji menjatuhkan pantat lebarnya ke sofa, yang langsung melesak karena beban berlebih. Shikamaru mengambilkan biskuit yang dijanjikan sambil menggerutu.

"Anak itu harus diajari tata krama," gumam Chouji.

Shikamaru memandangi lorong yang menuju kamar tidur tamu.

Menurutnya, wanita memang makhluk merepotkan; tak peduli berapa pun umurnya.

.

* * *

.

Starrk tidur terus, tidak mendengar kericuhan yang baru saja terjadi di ruang depan.

Yoshino sepertinya juga tidak mendengar—tempat mencuci baju memang cukup jauh dari ruangan itu, dan biasanya ibu Shikamaru itu menyetel radio sambil mengerjakan kesibukan rumah tangganya.

Shikamaru dan Chouji tadi pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil perlengkapan catur Shikamaru lalu kembali lagi ke _gazebo_.

Pemuda jenius itu bertekad membuat Chouji tertarik mendalami permainan itu. Menurutnya, catur membuat orang berpikir kritis, dan—harapannya—dengan banyak memikirkan catur, Chouji bakal lupa akan cemilannya.

Sedangkan Chouji mau mempelajari catur karena pikirnya, main catur membuat orang pintar dan dia membayangkan dirinya bisa menjadi juara kelas seperti Shikamaru. Ibu Chouji selalu mendorong anaknya untuk berprestasi. Kenapa sih semua ibu-ibu seperti itu?

Lilinette ternyata mengikuti mereka keluar rumah, mengendap-endap ingin tahu menuju _gazebo_ Akimichi.

Di sana Shikamaru langsung menggelar papannya dan menata bidak-bidak itu. Dia juga menerangkan nama-nama bidak dan cara memainkannya.

"Tujuan utamanya adalah me'makan' raja milik musuh. Karena itu, lindungi rajamu dengan baik. Kau punya ratu di samping raja, juga gajah, kuda, dan benteng. Ratu bisa bergerak ke mana saja, berapapun kotaknya; gajah hanya bergerak diagonal—jadi selalu berada di kotak berwarna sama; kuda adalah satu-satunya yang boleh melompati bidak lain—bergerak seperti huruf 'L', lihat—seperti ini…"

Chouji menyenggol tangannya. Shikamaru mendongak. Lilinette berdiri di dekat mereka, memandangi papan catur.

"Aku boleh main?" tanyanya dengan suara sok imut.

Kedua orang yang diajak bicara sama-sama menaikkan alis.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Chouji meremehkan, padahal dia sendiri belum mulai belajar.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Lilinette mengangkat dagunya. Dia naik ke _gazebo_.

"Tunggu," ujar Shikamaru. Dia memandang tidak suka pada gadis itu. "Kau belum minta maaf pada Chouji."

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" tantang Lilinette kurang ajar, tangannya memainkan salah satu kuda putih. Chouji merampas kuda itu dari tangannya.

"Pergi sana, bocah tak tahu aturan," geram Chouji. "Nanti kulaporkan pada pamanmu!"

Lilinette tidak bergerak. Dengan nada mencemooh dia berkata, "Coba saja. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Starrk padaku?"

Kedua kawan itu kaget lagi karena Lilinette memanggil pamannya tanpa embel-embel "Paman".

"Tidak ada yang mengajarimu sopan santun, ya?!" Chouji berseru kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Lilinette seenaknya.

Chouji tidak tahu harus membalas apa karena jawaban Lilinette yang tak terduga itu. Shikamaru mengamati anak itu sambil berpikir.

"Ayolah, aku bosan di sini! Starrk memaksaku ikut ke sini supaya dia bisa 'mengawasi'-ku. Mana? Tukang tidur itu tidak akan sadar sekalipun aku kabur dari rumah," oceh Lilinette.

Kelihatannya Lilinette memang kurang terdidik. Mungkin karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal waktu dia kecil, dan Paman Starrk tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mendidik anak karena dia belum pernah punya anak.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kalau kau kalah melawanku, kau harus minta maaf pada Chouji atas perkataanmu dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Lilinette mengangguk setuju. "Dan kalau **kau** yang kalah..?"

Shikamaru berpikir. Menurutnya, anak sekecil Lilinette pasti belum terlalu mahir main catur. Tapi dia tetap memerhitungkan kemungkinan kalah—Shikamaru selalu memerhitungkan semuanya sebelum bertindak.

"Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan besok," ujarnya, teringat penyebab kekacauan di rumahnya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, _deal_ ," sahut Lilinette. Shikamaru mengira anak itu akan meminta lebih—janji jalan-jalan kelihatannya remeh sekali. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia tak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal itu.

" _Deal_ ," jawab Shikamaru. "Dan, Chouji… kau bisa belajar dengan mengamati kami."

Chouji bergeser ke sudut lalu mulai membuka bungkus biskuit Shikamaru. "Okelah," sahutnya. "Kau tidak mungkin kalah lawan **dia** , kan?"

Lilinette mendengus. Shikamaru dengan bijaksana memilih tidak menyahut.

Lilinette mulai duluan, karena dia di kubu putih.

Dalam hati Shikamaru menyesali keputusannya bertanding dengan Lilinette. _Chouji sekarang ngemil lagi_ , gerutunya dalam hati. Harusnya biskuit itu dimakan _sesudah_ mereka belajar catur.

Shikamaru menjalankan pion hitamnya. Permainan dimulai.

.

.

.

Shikamaru harus mengakui bahwa Lilinette mahir. Pak Guru Asuma saja tidak pernah bisa mendesak Shikamaru sampai segini. Bidak hitam tinggal empat: Raja, kuda, dua benteng. Bidak putih tinggal tiga: Raja, ratu, dan benteng. Sekarang alis Shikamaru berkerut dalam. Dia mengatupkan kesepuluh jarinya di pangkuan, tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

Lilinette juga berpikir, memandangi ketujuh bidak yang tersisa di hadapannya. Sejak awal, Lilinette lebih banyak memakan bidak Shikamaru—strateginya adalah memakan sebanyak mungkin untuk memperlemah pertahanan. Tapi itu membuat pertahanannya sendiri diserang. Dan sekarang… paling tidak mereka seimbang.

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Chouji yang dari tadi tertidur saking lamanya pertandingan itu—barusan terbangun karena mendengar Lilinette mengumpat keras—sekarang terbelalak memandangi papan.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Jangan sampai kalah!" serunya menyemangati.

Shikamaru selalu menghindar jika harus berurusan dengan perempuan. Jika terpaksa terlibat, dia akan mengalah dan membiarkan si perempuan menang. Tapi itu tidak terjadi di _sini_ , di arena catur. Shikamaru menganggap semua rival caturnya sama; jadi dia pasti tak mau kalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pertandingan berakhir.

Remis.

Lilinette menjalankan skak abadi. Karena Raja Hitam terus menerus diancam, Shikamaru tidak bisa menjalankan kuda atau bentengnya untuk mengancam balik.

Chouji kebingungan. "Remis? Apa itu?"

"Keadaan seri," ujar Shikamaru malas. Tapi dalam hati dia merasa kaget juga. Baru kali ini dia _hampir_ dikalahkan, oleh anak kecil pula!

Chouji melongo. "Seri?" ulangnya tak yakin. "SERI?!" Dia masih tidak percaya. Shikamaru selalu MENANG.

Lilinette tersenyum puas memandang keduanya.

"Jadi…" dia mulai, "bagaimana dengan kesepakatannya?"

"Karena seri, berarti dua-duanya batal," sahut Shikamaru, "atau dua-duanya tetap berlaku?" Dalam hati ia berharap batal saja—dia malas menemani anak kecil jalan-jalan.

Lilinette menggerutu pelan. "Ya, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Dia berdiri, menghadap Chouji, lalu membungkuk seperti kebiasaan orang Jepang.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarnya cepat tapi jelas. Lilinette langsung turun dari _gazebo_ dan berlari ke arah rumah.

"Besok, jalan-jalan!" teriaknya pada Shikamaru dari jauh.

Chouji terkaget-kaget atas tindakan Lilinette barusan.

"Nah, nah. Dia ternyata **tahu** sopan santun, kan?" ujarnya. "Hei, Shikamaru. Bagaimana kalian bisa seri, sih?"

Shikamaru yang sedang membereskan bidak-bidak berkata dengan jengkel, "Makanya, jangan tidur!"

.

* * *

.

Makan malam di kediaman Nara. Yoshino Nara memasak _sirloin steak_ malam ini—untuk menjamu kedua tamu dari Spanyol itu. Satu hal yang diperhitungkan: Chouji tidak suka masakan Barat. Dia suka yakiniku dan masakan Jepang pada umumnya. Jadi hal ini sangat menguntungkan, karena artinya Chouji tidak mengambil banyak porsi!

Paman Starrk duduk di samping Shikaku dan Yoshino; Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lilinette di seberang meja. Chouji hanya makan sedikit—syukurlah.

Paman Starrk kelihatan mengantuk, padahal sudah seharian dia tidur. Anak-anak semuanya makan dalam diam. Shikaku dan Yoshino bingung kenapa tidak ada yang mengobrol; Shikaku mencoba mengajak Starrk membicarakan hal-hal santai, dan Yoshino bertanya pada Lilinette,

"Seharian ini kau ke mana, Lilinette? Aku tidak melihatmu di rumah."

Lilinette mendongak dari makanannya, menyahut ogah-ogahan, "Bertanding catur."

Perhatian Shikaku dan Starrk teralih. Yoshino tampak kaget. "Bertanding catur? Dengan siapa, di mana?" Matanya melirik ke arah putranya.

"Denganku, di _gazebo_ Akimichi," Shikamaru menjawab dengan cepat.

Ibu Shikamaru tampak senang. "Wah, kau punya rival baru ya, Shikamaru? Baguslah, ayahmu sudah bosan selalu kaukalahkan. Lalu, siapa yang menang?"

"Remis," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Ayah-ibunya terkejut.

"Wah-wah! Tak terduga ya, Lilinette yang masih kecil bisa seri bertanding denganmu," Shikaku bicara sambil memandangi Lilinette yang melanjutkan makan, acuh tak acuh pada pernyataan itu. "Kau belajar dari siapa, Lilinette?"

Lilinette menunjuk Paman Starrk. "Dia dulu pernah menjadi _grandmaster_ di Spanyol."

Mencengangkan sekali!

"Hebat sekali, Starrk, tapi kau tak pernah cerita!" Shikaku menepuk bahu iparnya itu. Starrk hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Suatu saat, aku akan mengalahkannya," ujar Lilinette yakin. "Aku ingin menjadi _grandmaster_ perempuan."

Meja makan itu riuh rendah.

"Impian yang begitu tinggi… Bagus sekali," puji Shikaku. "Shikamaru, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sangat mahir main catur, 'kan. Tidakkah kau ingin jadi _grandmaster_?"

Shikamaru menyahut, "Tidak, terima kasih." Merepotkan sekali kalau itu sampai terjadi. Harus mengikuti ajang catur di mana-mana, harus selalu berlatih agar tidak kalah—lalu kapan dia bisa bersantai? Shikamaru senang main catur _hanya_ untuk melatih otaknya, bukan untuk mengejar prestasi di bidang itu.

"Hm… Sayang sekali," gumam Starrk, akhirnya bersuara. "Kau bisa pergi ke berbagai daerah—atau bahkan negara, dan bisa bertemu banyak orang hebat," lanjutnya dengan suara malas. "Orang-orang ramah yang menghargai kemampuanmu..." kalimatnya menggantung.

"Apakah _grandmaster_ punya banyak uang?" Chouji yang dari tadi diam saja ikut bicara.

"Tentu saja, selama kau selalu menang dalam tiap pertandingan," jawab Starrk.

Wajah Chouji menjadi cerah. "Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin jadi _grandmaster_ , supaya aku bisa beli yakiniku dan keripik kentang sebanyak yang aku mau!"

Shikaku dan Yoshino _sweatdrop_. Tapi Shikamaru sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, besok ajari aku main catur, ya?" ujar Chouji.

"Besok—" Shikamaru berhenti. "Tidak bisa. Kau minta Ayah saja yang mengajari." Dia memandang Lilinette. Gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan senyum, senang karena Shikamaru ingat akan janjinya.

"Paman Shikaku… tolong ajari aku…" Chouji masih merengek.

.

* * *

.

Satu hari berlalu, dan liburan musim panas berlanjut.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Shikamaru menoleh pada anak perempuan kecil yang berjalan bersamanya menuju taman. Lilinette tidak melihat ke arahnya. Mengulangi? Oh, iya. Yang kemarin itu. Rupanya Lilinette ingat bahwa persyaratan Shikamaru ada _dua_.

"Hm," sahut Shikamaru. Mereka sudah sampai di taman. Hampir semua bunga dalam keadaan mekarnya yang paling indah karena sekarang masih sisa-sisa musim semi. Lilinette tetap di tempatnya, memandangi hamparan bunga itu dengan cemberut.

"Kau tidak suka bunga, ya," ujar Shikamaru. Lilinette menggeleng, tetap cemberut.

 _Aneh juga untuk seseorang dengan unsur nama 'Lily'._

"Kupikir semua perempuan suka bunga," ujar Shikamaru sembari duduk di bangku taman. Lilinette mengikutinya.

"Buktinya aku tidak," jawab gadis kecil itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan, menyangga kepalanya yang bersandar. "Ibuku suka bunga. Temanku yang bernama Ino punya toko bunga. Temanku lainnya, yang bernama Sakura, juga suka bunga yang sama dengan namanya."

Lilinette mengangkat bahu. "Aku benci bunga. Kedengarannya sok romantis dan cengeng."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab; dia memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Menikmati pagi itu. Rasanya malas bergerak. Ngantuk…

Lilinette menyenggol tangannya. Shikamaru membuka mata. Gadis itu cemberut.

"Sudah cukup aku melihat Starrk malas-malasan. Jangan tambahi pemandangan menyebalkan seperti itu. Ayo, jalan lagi."

Shikamaru berdiri dengan enggan. Janji adalah janji.

"Ada toko mainan di dekat sini, kau mau ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Toko buku?"

"Tidak suka buku."

Shikamaru sedang berpikir tentang tempat macam apa yang ingin dikunjungi Lilinette ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rupanya Ino. Dan Sakura. Kedua gadis itu melihat Lilinette berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wah, adik siapa ini? Imutnya!" pekik Sakura.

Lilinette merengut.

"Dia kerabat jauh ayah dari Spanyol," Shikamaru menerangkan.

"Siapa namamu, Adik Kecil?" tanya Ino dengan keramahan dibuat-buat.

"Lilinette!" seru gadis kecil itu dengan gaya jutek.

Reaksi Ino dan Sakura sama seperti Shikamaru kemarin. Kaget. Anak seimut itu punya sisi menyebalkan.

Yang lebih mengherankan bagi kedua gadis itu adalah, reaksi Shikamaru yang tidak menegur Lilinette. Pemuda itu hanya berkata, "Anak ini memang seperti ini."

Tanpa diduga, Lilinette menendang kaki Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kupikir _kau_ akan berbeda dari _nya_!" jerit anak itu sambil berlari meninggalkan taman. "Kalian sama saja!"

Ino dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shikamaru bergeming dan detik berikutnya Lilinette sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Shikamaru menghela napas dalam dan menunduk. Ia telah membuat kesalahan. Terlebih lagi, ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

Hubungan Starrk dengan Lilinette ternyata jauh lebih parah dari yang ia kira.

"...kau yakin kau tidak butuh bantuan, Shikamaru?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Barusan Sakura yang berbicara.

"Anak itu sepertinya perlu sedikit pelajaran," tambah Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian…"

"Tenang, Shikamaru. Kami tidak akan macam-macam, kok," ujar Sakura.

Pemuda lima belas tahun itu tidak menanggapi. Dia berpikir keras dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja setelah berkata,

"Untuk sementara, biarkan dia begitu. Aku akan coba bicara pada Paman Starrk."

.

* * *

.

Paman Starrk tidak ada di kediaman Nara saat Shikamaru tiba.

"Dia rapat kerja bersama anggota perusahaannya," ujar Yoshino menjelaskan pada putranya.

Jadi tidak ada pilihan selain menunggu Paman Starrk pulang. Lilinette pun belum kembali ke rumah; tapi anak itu 'kan sudah pernah pulang sendiri dari kediaman Akimichi, jadi Shikamaru pikir dia tidak akan tersesat.

"Ibu baru ingat. Bukankah kamu pergi bersama Lilinette tadi pagi?" tanya Yoshino saat makan siang.

Shikamaru menelan makanannya dengan rasa tak enak. "Kami tadi... berpisah di taman. Aku salah bicara dan sepertinya itu menyakiti hatinya."

Yoshino terlihat khawatir. "Coba kamu cari dia sebelum Paman Starrk pulang."

Perempuan selalu merepotkan... tapi Shikamaru menjawab 'Iya' pada sang ibu dan keluar rumah setelah makan siang. Meskipun dalam hati Shikamaru meragukan apakah reaksi Paman Starrk sesuai dengan para ayah kebanyakan ketika tahu anak perempuannya belum pulang ke rumah—tapi Starrk Coyote belum pernah jadi ayah. Ah, lupakan fakta satu itu dahulu. Ke mana Lilinette pergi?

Pikiran pertama yang muncul adalah _gazebo_ Akimichi karena Lilinette kelihatan nyaman saat di sana—tapi tidak ada orang di tempat itu. Chouji sendiri dan keluarganya pergi ke luar kota, melayat saudara yang meninggal.

Shikamaru lalu kembali ke taman, dengan tidak yakin tentunya, karena Lilinette bilang dia tidak suka bunga; dan benar saja. Lilinette tidak ada di sana.

Ditelusurinya tikungan jalan tempat dia melihat anak perempuan itu terakhir kalinya, dan yang ditemukannya adalah deretan pertokoan sepanjang jalan.

Bukan toko buku, bukan toko bunga... toko mainan? Shikamaru mencoba masuk ke salah satu toko dan hasilnya nihil. Terpikir olehnya, kemungkinan besar Lilinette tidak membawa uang karena rencananya hanya jalan-jalan dengan Shikamaru—jadi anak itu tidak mungkin mampir ke toko.

Shikamaru sedang melewati salah satu toko elektronik saat pintu kacanya terbuka dan seseorang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Starrk berdiri di ambang pintu, mencangklong tas kerja.

"Paman," sapa Shikamaru dan membaca cepat papan nama toko itu. Rupanya di sinilah tempat usaha Paman Starrk dan teman-temannya. Dari belakang Starrk, beberapa pria Kaukasia berjalan keluar sambil pamitan dengan cepat.

"Sudah selesai rapatnya, Paman?" tanya Shikamaru sopan.

"Begitulah." Starrk tampak enggan menjelaskan. "Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

Shikamaru meyakini bahwa berterus terang selalu lebih baik, jadi dia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Di luar dugaannya, Starrk terkejut.

"Ke arah mana perginya? Jam berapa terakhir kamu melihatnya?"

"Ke arah jalan ini, Paman... sekitar jam sembilan tadi pagi. Saya bantu—"

Starrk memotong, "Kamu pulang saja. Aku akan cari dia."

Sesaat, Shikamaru mengira dia akan dimarahi karena teledor menjaga anak kecil...

"Kalau dicari bersama, bisa cepat ketemu, Paman."

Starrk hanya cemberut. "Terserah lah."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan itu sampai ke ujung, dan Starrk tidak berhenti sama sekali untuk memeriksa salah satu toko. Sepertinya Lilinette memang tidak suka beli-beli sesuatu.

Keduanya meneruskan dan menemukan area pemakaman. Tanah lapang di sebelahnya, bersisian dengan sungai. Kemudian ada toko makanan kecil dan pabrik gula.

"Paman, mungkin lebih baik kita pulang dulu dan mencari Lilinette dengan mengendarai sepeda atau sepeda motor," usul Shikamaru yang kakinya mulai pegal-pegal. Hampir dua jam berlalu tanpa hasil...

"Kamu pulanglah," ujar Starrk. "Lilinette adalah tanggung jawabku."

Shikamaru melongo. Meski capek dan ngantuk dia masih tetap sadar dalamnya makna kalimat barusan. Dia tidak boleh menyerah di sini.

"Aku akan temani Paman jalan," ujarnya. Starrk diam saja, dan mereka terus berjalan. Pria itu tak banyak bicara, dan setiap kali Shikamaru bertanya sesuatu jawabannya hanya "Hm," atau "Tidak," atau "Ya, tentu."

Starrk mulai ngos-ngosan dan terbatuk-batuk saat matahari sudah condong ke barat. Dia sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas dan Shikamaru baru menyadari bahwa bibir Paman Starrk agak hitam. Sepertinya Paman Starrk perokok berat... maka tidak heran napasnya cepat habis. Tapi di kediaman Nara, Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat Paman Starrk merokok, tidak ada juga bau rokok. Apakah dia sudah berhenti? Kalau iya, Paman Starrk patut dipuji karena berhasil menghentikan kecanduan rokok dan di sisi lain, asap rokok juga berbahaya bagi anak-anak.

"Kita beli minuman dulu, Paman?" usul Shikamaru saat melewati supermarket. Starrk ikut berhenti dan mengiyakan.

Di dalam supermarket, Starrk membeli permen jahe selain air minum dan Shikamaru mengamati sambil berpikir. Mungkin untuk membantu melegakan pernapasannya?

Saat berjalan keluar, Starrk tahu-tahu bicara,

"Lilinette suka permen jahe juga."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Makanya Paman beli dua bungkus permen jahenya, ya?"

Starrk mengiyakan dan baru kali itu Shikamaru melihatnya tersipu-sipu. Saat itu ponsel Shikamaru bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

"Lho. Kata Ibu, Lilinette sudah ada di rumah, Paman."

Starrk melotot kaget. "Benarkah?!"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Baru saja pulang. Katanya, dia tadi tersesat seharian dan untungnya bertemu temanku di jalan." Teman yang dimaksud adalah Ino.

"Ayo ke rumah, kalau begitu." Starrk bergegas sementara Shikamaru mengikuti sambil membalas pesan ibunya,

" _Apa Lilinette tidak menangis atau takut saat tersesat tadi?"_

Jawaban ibunya tidak, dia tidak seperti habis menangis. Ditanya juga dijawab tidak.

Shikamaru terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan ponselnya dan jadi kurang peka terhadap sekitarnya. Tiga detik berlalu baru disadarinya Starrk terduduk di tanah di belakangnya, sebelah tangan mencengkeram dadanya dan tangan satunya mengaduk-aduk tas.

"Paman Starrk?!"

.

* * *

.

 _Lima belas tahun kemudian..._

.

Kedua orang itu, laki-laki dan perempuan, duduk berhadapan dengan bidak-bidak di depan masing-masing. Ekspresi mereka serius. Atmosfer yang tercipta bagaikan suasana pada kejuaraan catur internasional. Faktanya, ini hanya pertandingan catur dalam rangka nostalgia, masih di _gazebo_ yang sama pada cerahnya musim panas yang hampir sama.

Bedanya, kini keduanya telah mengantongi gelar dan berpraktik profesi sesuai panggilan hidup.

Lilinette Gingerback kini seorang dokter spesialis paru-paru. Dan Shikamaru Nara seorang pengacara. Tidak ada di antara keduanya yang menjadi _grandmaster_ catur, meski tetap menyukai permainan asah otak itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Paman Starrk?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menjalankan bentengnya.

Lilinette mengernyit karena langkah permainan barusan sambil menjawab, "Dia sehat. Masih menuruti aturan **menguap satu kali,** _ **jogging**_ **satu jam**."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Bu dokter yang galak." Dia menjalankan bidak yang lain. "Aku merasa malu sendiri karena jarang olahraga."

"Makanya kau suka malas-malasan!"

"Bukannya terbalik, ya? Karena aku malas, aku tidak mau olahraga."

"Dasar pemalas. Kulihat kau juga mulai merokok sedikit-sedikit, ya? Hati-hati, kau bisa sakit seperti Starrk nanti."

Benar. Starrk Coyote menderita bronkitis kronis dan hal itu diperburuk oleh kebiasaan merokoknya yang cukup lama—atau merokok itu sendiri jadi penyebabnya? Riwayat kesehatan Starrk kurang jelas karena dia jarang mau berobat ke dokter atau rumah sakit. Dia percaya permen jahe saja selalu bisa mengobatinya sampai ada teknologi baru bernama _handihaler,_ wadahobat hirup untuk penyakit pernapasan yang mudah dibawa-bawa dan serbuknya hampir tidak pernah tumpah ke mana-mana seperti kemasan lain.

Karena bronkitis kronisnya itulah Starrk jadi malas bergerak. Karena aktivitas yang agak berat sedikit saja bisa membuatnya terengah-engah, dan dia tidak suka itu. Penyakit itu berkembang menjadi obstruksi kronis sebelum akhirnya Starrk memulai terapi berhenti merokok. Sudah terlambat, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah memperpanjang umurnya dengan gaya hidup sehat—juga membawa _handihaler_ ke mana-mana. Yang pertama itu, gaya hidup sehat dengan olahraga rutin, tidak pernah dilakukannya sampai dia mendapat serangan hari itu. Saat Lilinette tak kunjung pulang dan Starrk ditemani Shikamaru mencarinya sampai sore. Starrk kelelahan namun memaksakan diri, dan malah nyaris pingsan karena sesak napas.

Lilinette menangis saat tahu Starrk dibawa ke rumah sakit waktu itu. Tanpa kata-kata, Shikamaru tahu anak perempuan itu sebetulnya sayang pada pamannya.

Kejadian hari itu membuat Lilinette sadar bahwa meski tampak tak peduli, Starrk juga menyayangi keponakannya itu. Starrk memang belum pernah jadi ayah, tapi dia berusaha dengan caranya sendiri untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi Lilinette. Dan Lilinette sendiri, yang baru tahu tentang penyakit Starrk setelah bertahun-tahun itu, tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menderita demikian—sakit paru-paru seumur hidup sampai jadi malas bergerak. Itulah yang mendorongnya menjadi dokter.

"Baik, Bu Dokter. Aku akan mengurangi merokok mulai hari ini dan rajin berolahraga," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku akan selalu memantaumu," balas Lilinette serius. "Karena sekarang kepemimpinan Espada . inc cabang Jepang diserahkan pada Starrk, aku akan sering-sering berkunjung ke sini."

"Oh ya? Berita baik!" sahut Shikamaru. "Aku memang sudah menduganya waktu kau muncul di depan rumahku tadi."

"Waktunya kudapan!" Chouji Akimichi yang kini menjadi koki profesional tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi kue-kue manis.

"Terima kasih, Langsing," ujar Lilinette.

"Apa-apaan itu!" Chouji berseru marah.

"Aku jujur, 'kan... Kau sudah tidak segendut dahulu," Lilinette terkekeh. "Makan sayur yang banyak, bukan daging yang banyak."

Chouji, yang kini telah beristri dan dimasakkan sayur setiap hari, menggerutu meski setuju.

Shikamaru mencomot satu kue dan menjalankan bidak. "Skak mat."

Lilinette membelalakkan mata. "Sejak kapan...?"

"Oh, kamu hanya kurang teliti di langkah sebelumnya," ujar Shikamaru dengan bijak. Dia menunjuk. "Seharusnya kamu tidak melangkah ke sini. Jalanku terbuka lebar. He he he."

"Ow... ya, baiklah. Aku kalah!" seru Lilinette, pura-pura cemberut. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Kau masih jauh tertinggal kalau ingin mengejar kemampuan Shikamaru," ledek Chouji.

"Dasar Langsing! Sini, kuhabiskan kuemu, biar kau tidak jadi gendut lagi!"

"Hei, yang memasak kue harus dapat jatah!" sang koki memprotes.

Shikamaru tertawa saja memperhatikan wanita muda berambut hijau itu beradu mulut dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang kini bertambah tinggi dan—benar—tidak segendut dahulu semasa SMA.

"Kali ini kuizinkan makan kue manis," ujar Lilinette akhirnya. "Karena hari ini tepat lima belas tahun sejak hari itu." Dia tersenyum. "Kalian membantuku menemukan mutiara berharga."

Ketika Chouji tampak bingung, Shikamaru langsung paham dan menyahut,

"Mutiara dalam hati Starrk Coyote?"

Pengacara itu mendapat sebuah gebukan tas tangan.

"Kau membuatnya kedengaran ambigu!"

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

 **Author's Note**

.

Fanfiksi ini sebetulnya sudah lama dibuat, hanya saja Roux kena WB dan file ini tertumpuk :( lihat saja _setting-_ nya masih Naruto zaman Shippuuden awal.

Dilanjutkan dan diselesaikan untuk meramaikan Hari Anak Nasional, 23 Juli 2016 :) untung ada inspirasi untuk melanjutkan. Thanks to children at Jambuwer Village, kalian sangat inspiratif :')


End file.
